White Day!
by AniManGa19930
Summary: I know it's early, but here it's White Day Corda ff!The sequel of Happy Valentine Day, minna! Have fun read this! And R&R. RyoxKahoxLen!


_I'll never own La Corda._

**Author's Note: **Hey, here it is! The sequel of 'Happy Valentine Day, minna!'. May you like it!

-  
-  
-  
**  
Special White Day!  
**  
-  
-  
-

The Tsukimori family was having a nice breakfast in the cool spring morning. Tsukimori Len sipped his tea silently. He was feeling rather troubled. Firstly, White Day was creeping nearer. And second of all, his family had been staring at him the whole morning. Putting down his teacup, Len asked, "Is there something you wish to tell me?"

His parents and grandparents glanced at each other, frowning and sighing. Len waited patiently until one of them decided to reply.

"Ren…White Day is coming." His mother was the first to speak up.

"Hai?" Len answered with a quizzical tone frowning as he brought his cup to his lips again.

"Don't hide it Ren. We all saw you bring home and eat a box of chocolate, meaning you have to reply someone on White Day." Uncharacteristically, Len spat out all his tea upon hearing what his father had just said.

Len's eyes widened but returned to normal almost instantly, "I don't get it." He replied frowning.

Sighing desperately, his family looked at each other. Why Len always like that? "Sometimes you have to be honest, Ren." His grandfather said as he placed his glass back.

Len only maintained a noncommittal silence.

"Let your okaa-san guess. The chocolate must be from Hino-san." Misa said smiling looking at her blushing son, who had managed to keep his poker face on.

They were all staring at each other, and Len's closest reply was a perplexed how-did-you-know expression.

"Ren, you were smiling sweetly while eating that chocolate." His father replied reading his son's thoughts.

"And only Hino-san can make you like that." Misa added.

Feeling that he looked stupid, Len got up, "I'm sorry, but I think I'm running late…so If you'll excuse me..." He said as he grabbed his bag and violin case, making to go out before the situation got out of hand.

"Ren, I suggest you give her a special gift!" His grandparents yelled out.

"A ring is the best!" This time, his parents yelled.

"Yeah! Buy a ring Ren-chan!" His grandparents agreed.

Pretending he didn't hear anything, Len went out from his house, sighing.

And so, Tsukimori Len made his way to his school letting out a whole series of surprisingly expressive sighs (Beta's note: He doesn't need to breathe at all LOL).

-  
-  
-

Tsukimori Len immediately frowned when he saw his 'friends' were all leaning against the room he-would-be-in's wall.

"What…"

"Ssst…" Before Len could continue, they motioned for him to be silent.

Still, Len frowned, his curiousity aroused. Sighing, Tsuchiura stared at him to explain everything.

_The girls are inside._

Again?  
  
Hihara was amazed at how his kouhai could talk through silent talk.

Tsukimori walked silently, then leaned against the wall, imitating his 'friends'.

"So, Hino-san! Answer it!" They could hear Amou's voice.

"Yes, whom did you give the biggest chocolate?" Mori asked.

"You have been keeping that for a month!"

Amou had hit the spot the boys had been curious about. That was true, a month ago they were asking Hino 'whom did she give the chocolate?', but Hino only laughed sheepishly or they would be interrupted by someone. Hino had also been avoiding being alone with Yunoki, afraid that he might force her to spit it out. So they hadn't got anything for a month!

Pressing their ears, the boys' mind were focused on the girls' conversation, "U-Uhm…that's…" Kahoko rolled her eyes, in searching for words.

"Now, your face is saying that he's so special!" Amou said grinning. And now, the T.R. pairs' faces had turned to matching irritated ones.

"E-Err…that…I couldn't say he's not…"

And the girls began a fresh round of squealing upon hearing Kahoko's reply. But, Kahoko didn't answer anything for 30 minutes and the boys now were sitting on the floor.

"Alright. If you don't answer it, I'll give this photo to Hihara-senpai, Tsuchiura-kun and Tsukimori-kun!" Amou said grinning as she showed her Hino's photo in loosened bathrobe.

"Whoa! Please don't!" Kahoko cried out.

"How could you have gotten that?" Mori asked.

"We had a second sleepover party before." Amou replied grinning.  
_  
What photo?_ And now the boys had something else to be inquitsitive about.

"Alright! Alright! I gave it to Lili!" Kahoko cried out.

"Lili, who's that?" Amou asked looking at the shrugging Mori.

"Uhm…what are you guys doing?" Kanazawa asked rubbing his head when he, Ousaki and Yunoki saw the three men were sitting on the floor, like jobless men.

"Whoa! Kanayan! You surprised me!" Hihara yelled out jumped.

Feeling a sense of déjà vu, Tsukimori stood up as if he had just come and Tsuchiura frowned forbiddingly.

"Ah, you guys again! Don't you have any better thing to do than to eavesdrop?!" Again, Amou scolded them.

"It's your fault for being inside!" And almost the same excuse.

"What now? You guys don't have anything to do inside right???" Amou hit the nail on the head.

"For your information, I booked the room, so could you move aside? Jama da." Tsukimori retorted crossing his arms in his patented irritated style.

"Don't lie Tsukimori! Hino-san said she's the one who will use this room…"

"E-Ehm…Amou…I asked Tsukimori-kun to help me in practice because Ousaki-senpai has something to do with Kanazawa-sensei today." Kahoko explained.

Amou was speechless as Tsukimori stared at her. Moving aside, Tsukimori made his way into the room then closed the door.

And Tsuchiura gritted his teeth because Tsukimori had succeeded in escaping.

After about a minute, Kahoko's words finally finished being processed by their brain.

"Wait! What did you say?? Tsukimori agreed to help you practice?!" Their voices rang through the hallway as Kanazawa covered his ears.

Kahoko only laughed sheepishly seeing Len's irritated face. What was their problem, if he agreed to help her? Opening the door again, Tsukimori glared at them, "You're being far too noisy." He warned stoically then closed the door again.

But like hell, Nami Amou would be afraid by Tsukimori's warning.

"So, back to our topic." She said turning to Tsuchiura and Hihara.

"As far as I remember, we have nothing to talk about." Tsuchiura said looked away hastily, feigning innocence in a last-gasp attempt to make his exit.

"We DO!"

"B-But…Amou…Tsukimori DID eavesdrop with us too…" Hihara's small admission made Amou go quiet for a moment.

Turning to a practice door, Amou yelled out, "Tsukimori Ren! Get out now! There's no way you can escape!" And the result wasn't Tsukimori coming out, but the other people who used the other practice rooms.

"SHUT UP!" Kanazawa, Hihara and Tsuchiura jumped when they heard the students' yells.

"We DO understand why you want to scold/punish/yell/mock Tsukimori so much, because we DO feel the same!" They yelled out in unison.

Tsuchiura and the others wouldn't be confused if Tsukimori had many enemies.

"But mind that you know the TPO! We are practicing!!" And with that they returned to their rooms.

Looking at each other, Kanazawa sighed, "Let's go to the meeting room, Ousaki, Yunoki."

"Hai."

"Better change the location." Amou said shrugging.

"Better stop this." Tsuchiura muttered.

-  
-  
-

Kahoko sighed as she put Corda down.

"Okay, I think that's enough." Tsukimori said as he placed his violin in its case.

"Hai. Arigatou Tsukimori-kun!" Kahoko said smiling as she placed her violin.

-  
-

Looking at space where Kahoko had been standing, Lili sighed deeply. "Ow…what should I do? I haven't found anything good for White Day." Lili pouted as he flew to the gate.

"Ah, that's right! She hasn't decided whom she'll be with, right? I'll just have to help her like I did 25 years ago…" Lili said happily but then he fell silent.

"But Hino Kahoko doesn't feel anything towards them…" Lili cried sighing.

Looking down, he found Hihara and Tsuchiura were waiting for Kahoko at the gate.

"Ah, that's right! I'll just have to choose between the five!"

"Since Hihara Kazuki has been a good boy…" Lili grinned as he swayed his stick.

"Ah, Tsuchiura-kun! Hihara-senpai! What are you doing?" Kahoko asked as she and Tsukimori walked briskly in their direction.

"Ehe…we were waiting for you…"

"Take this." Lili grinned as his magic began to fall down on Hihara.

"It's already late…we can't just leave you alone with Tsukimori." Tsuchiura replied with all the sarcasm he could muster as he met the couple halfway.

"What's the meaning of that?" Tsukimori glared. Kahoko and Hihara sweatdropped.

"Ng?" Kahoko raised her eyebrow, when she saw something shining and disappeared on Tsukimori and Tsuchiura.

"AH!" Lili yelled out.

"What? Did you say something, Kaho-chan?" Hihara asked turning to Kahoko.

Kahoko only shook her head nervously,_ Must be Lili. _She thought mentally.

"Ow…I'm hungry. Let's go to eat before go home." Hihara said grinning.

"I'm okay with that. How about you guys?" Kahoko asked as she and Hihara looked at the T.R. pair. But both of them were silent and not at all responsive.

"Hello…" Hihara frowned, shaking his hands in front of their faces.

"Tsuchiura-kun, Tsukimori-kun?" Kahoko called.

"H-Hai!" They replied, a bit like surprised.

"Nanda?" They asked together.

"Ano…Hihara-senpai said he wants to eat first…do you want to come too?"

"Sure." Both of them replied smiling. Hihara and Kahoko were stunned, their eyes widened.

"Tsu-Tsukimori…Tsuchiura-kun…do-doushite?" Kahoko stuttered.

"Nanda?" Again they replied smiling.

"Y-You guys…are scary…" Hihara replied shuddering.

"Senpai…shouldn't we go now…?" Tsukimori asked.

"T-that's right. Iku yo!" And with that, they left their school.

_Shimatta! I did it again! Why should I replay the same mistake as 25 years ago…? _Lili cried as he flied wildly.

_Wait a minute…didn't they only become friendlier…_

That's right! Then, I shouldn't be too worried. Lili sighed then disappeared. _They won't do the same mistake as 25 years ago. _

-  
-  
-  
**  
THE NEXT DAY  
**  
Seiso Gakuin. Normally, the students were quiet…and less chaos. But today, something different had happened. Amou had been ready with her camera, making her way to class 2-A, and Gen Ed and Music Dep. had been gossiping about a new couple. Not couple in that way, but in friendship. For an unknown reason, two participants of concours had shocked them since morning.

They went to school together, and stayed at one of their class together on break time. And now people were gathering at class 2-A, seeing the two were chatting happily and were actually planning something.

The smileless-unfriendly boys had been laughing, smiling all day, even waving back at their fangirls. Shuddering at the scene before her eyes, Kahoko could only keep mum.

"O-Oy…what's happening on them?"

"It's unusual for them to be together…even laughing together."

"I don't know how to say it…though I always hate 'his' unfriendly face and his refusal to smile, but he was better like that than this."

"Agree."

"So, so? Could you explain me why suddenly you guys being friends after that long cold war, Tsukimori-kun, Tsuchiura-kun?" Amou asked grinning, readied with her pen.

"What are you talking about? We don't remember being enemies…" The TsuTsu replied in unison smiling. And now, even Nami Amou didn't dare to get close to them.

Suddenly, all Tsukimori's senpai gathered around him.

"Tsukimori! We're sorry! We DID say that you were irritating and being unfriendly! But please come back!"

"That's right! We love how your unfriendly face was!"

"We won't angry again even if you mock us, your senpai-tachi!"

"We won't say you're arrogant, jerk, etc…"

"So, please come back!!" _Because you're scary when you're smiling._ Tsukimori's senpai-tachi added mentally.

Tsukimori stared at them, eyes widened, "Really? Did I do that sort of thing to you senpai?"  
_  
Is he amnesiac? How could he forget how irritating he was?_ His senpai replied mentally.

"Err...just forget about it."

"N-No! I can't! I should punish myself for being an irritating kouhai…Please Forgive me!" Tsukimori apologized as he grasped his senpai's hands.

"Su-Sure…but could you go back to your old self?" His senpai replied shuddering.

"Buchou…" The people's eyes turned to Tsuchiura now.

"I remember I have been an irresponsible member to you…I beg you…please forgive me!"

Tsuchiura's Buchou silenced, did nothing.

"Ow…so I was that bad and can't be forgiven…" Tsuchiura began to fell down.

"N-No! O-Of course I forgive you!" His Buchou replied abruptly even though he had no idea what was happening.

"Buchou! Arigatou!" Tsuchiura said crying.

And now, not just the Music Dep. but also Gen Ed had fell silent out of sheer shock, being disgusted and sick by the spectacle the T.R. pair was causing.

"What's happening?"

"Are they playing?"

"Could it be they're amnesiac?"

"Maybe Tsukimori can't play violin again."

"Oh, that's why he's that shocked."

"No! No!" Amou pushed through the crowd.

"It's weird for them do that, right?"

The general population nodded.

"It's abnormal right?"

Again, they nodded in agreement.

"Then…that means…Tsuchiura-kun and Tsukimori-kun went crazy because they haven't gotten their 'crush' and too many boys are fighting each other."

And now, they made an 'oh' face.

"So, that means…being shocked by their 'love', they turned to YAOI…" They shuddered at their own conclusion.

Then, their eyes set on the extremely confused Kahoko.

"Hino! Then, it's up to you!"

"Please help us! Wake them!"

"Eh? Eh?" Kahoko frowned.

"No need for that." Suddenly a glasses dark-haired boy appeared with his two friends. They were the one who locked Tsukimori at the 2nd selection.

"Just a little kiss from the princess, the princes will wake up." And with that the dark-haired boy's friend threw Kahoko to Tsukimori and Tsuchiura.

People gasped immediately when they saw Kahoko's lips was only an inch between either Tsukimori or Tsuchiura; but again, they weren't sure since they had closed their eyes.

But to the dark-haired gang's dismay, when Kahoko's lips had almost reached one of them, she lost her balance and…

"Kaho/Kahoko!!" Both TsuTsu stood up from their seat, trying to help her.

And now both their hands were wrapped around Kahoko. Sighing in relief, the TsuTsu glared at the people outside.

"What are you guys doing???"

"How could you throw her like that??"

They glared at them, demanding a responsible answer.

"If only you guys don't do that gross act, we wouldn't have do that." Was a reply from the dark-haired boy.

"We don't understand."

"I hate to agree about it, but I agree with Tsukimori. What do you mean?" Tsuchiura stared at them, puzzled.

"Come to think about it, why am I suddenly in school…?"

"I also don't remember coming to class 2-A…" Tsuchiura said rubbing his head.

The Seiso's students stared at them, amazed at how Hino Kahoko could affect them. Their eyes began to water as their senpai and friends went to hug them. Being hugged by bunch of people, the TsuTsu only made perplexed faces.

"Tsukimori! Welcome Back!"

"Huh?" Tsukimori frowned at his crying senpai-tachi.

And Kahoko could only laugh at the scene, looking very embarrassed.

"Useless…the magic won't be disappearing until the end of the White Day." Lili said sighing at the scene.

-  
-  
-

"What??? I did so, WITH HIM???" The TsuTsu yelled out in unison after hearing Kahoko and Hihara's explanation.

"Y-Yeah…"

Tsukimori put on a mild face of annoyance as Tsuchiura shuddered in repulsion.

"Listen! That's not me!!" Tsuchiura yelled out as Tsukimori looked away.

Tsuchiura and Tsukimori were too busy being in denial and didn't notice that a car was speeding towards them, pulling Tsukimori in as it passed by and disappearing in the distance.

Stunned in his place, Tsuchiura, Hihara and Kahoko couldn't believe that someone was kidnapped before their very eyes. Scanning the flash image, their eyes widened.

-  
-  
-

Tsukimori crossed his hands with a mild of annoyance face.

"Don't make that face, Ren-sama…" The silver-haired guy said as he fixed his glasses.

Tsukimori turned to him, glaring all the more fiercely.

"Don't make that face. I only do what the President orders me to."

"Otou-sama?" Len quirked an eyebrow upon heard that guy's reply.

"Hai. Tsukimori Takanoori-sama (Just think it as Len's father's name, okay?)."

"Whatever for?" As if answering Tsukimori's question, the car stopped.

"A shop?"

"President told me to help Ren-sama choose a White Day present." The silver-haired guy replied apologetically.

"What?" Before Tsukimori could ask any more questions, the driver opened the door and he got down.

Staring at the handcrafts shop before his eyes, Tsukimori made a face.  
_  
This is…  
_  
"Irasshai!" Tsukimori almost jumped when he heard the owner's greetings.

"Ara…Isn't this Ren-chan??? Wow, you sure have become big…" Tsukimori stared eyes widened at the girl before him.

"Kyoukonee-san…" Tsukimori gulped, took a step backward. Tsukimori Len had never been happy meeting his cousins.

"For you in here…could it be that…Ren-chan finally learnt the meaning of love??" His cousin asked happily.

"I…"

"That's true, Kyouko-sama." The silver-haired guy replied bowing.

"Ara…Taniyama-san…you still work with uncle?"

"Hai." Taniyama nodded.

"Wait a minute! You said Ren is falling in love with someone???" Kyouko's husband came in yelling excitedly.

"Darling, your voice is too loud." Kyouko said smiling, trying to conceal her own excitement.

"So, what do you want?" Her sister asked as she showed him many handcrafts in her hands.

"A brooch? A pin?"

"Err, no…that…Excuse me!" And with Tsukimori Len escaped.

"Eh, Ren-chan!!"

(Sigh) "He's never changed, still the shy Ren."

-  
-  
-

"Listen… Don't bring me to that shop ever again." _They're one of the nosiest cousins I have. _Tsukimori said glaring at Taniyama.

"Then, the next shop."

-  
-  
-  
**HOURS LATER…**

Tsukimori groaned heavily as he glared at his father's secretary. He had been taken to all his relatives' shops. From handcrafts to diamond shop. And all would turn like…

"What??? Ren is falling in love???" or…

"Hey, listen! Little Ren finally loves someone!!!" and…

"What do you want? A ring? Necklace?"

And now he thought, there was no one in his family who didn't know by now, 'he' liked someone.

"Enough." With that, Tsukimori got down from the car and walked away.

"Huff…the president will be angry again." Taniyama only sighed deeply at his young master.

-  
-  
-  
**  
THE NEXT DAY  
**  
Hino Kahoko was speechless, she was…again kidnapped by the same senpai as before. The long-haired guy was sitting besides her smiling sweetly as the car took them somewhere she didn't know.

"Why are you so nervous, Kahoko?" Kahoko blushed immediately upon heard how intimately he addressed her.

"Desu ni." Kahoko replied throwing her face.

Yunoki only smirked at her reaction.

-  
-  
-

Kahoko's eyes widened as Yunoki tried to put his best polite face. He had again almost succeeded in having a nice dinner White Day time alone with his Kahoko, okay that was what he had originally thought. He was annoyed when he found his kouhai were in the same restaurant.

"Wow, what a coincidence to meet you here." Tsukimori said smiling beatifically.

Actually, Yunoki sensed that it was not such a coincidence as they had made it out to be.

"Tsu-Tsukimori-kun? Tsuchiura-kun? _Why have they suddenly… haven't they returned normal? _Kahoko was puzzled.

"Well…since we have met like this, how about having dinner together?" Tsuchiura asked smiling.

"Sure." Was a nice reply from their senpai though he was cursing them under his breath mentally for purposely ruining his plan.

Poor ebil senpai, if only Lili hadn't made a mistake…

So they were having a 'nice' dinner time. After that, the boys were planning to escort Kahoko together. But the TsuTsu suggested that their senpai went home first instead. And being the 'fake' Yunoki, he left her with the boys, glaring mentally.

-  
-  
-

"Uhm, thank you for escorting me, Tsuchiura-kun, Tsukimori-kun."

"No problem."

"Anyway, Hino, take this." Tsuchiura said as he put something in Kahoko's hand.

"Whoa…" Kahoko's eyes widened at the present. It was a white ribbon, with a nice silver dove motif crafted on the side. "Kirei. Arigatou, Tsuchiura-kun." Kahoko thanked smiled widely. Tsuchiura smiled then leaned over, pressed his lips with her cheek.

Kahoko was blushing, speechless as she brushed her hand at the place. "Oyasumi." And then Tsuchiura left.

Glaring at the out-of-sight Tsuchiura, Tsukimori walked ahead, "Hino." He called as Kahoko turned.

"Here." Kahoko's eyes widened at his present. First, she never thought, he of all people would give her present. Second, it was a very beautiful present.

Tsukimori smiled as he opened the necklace and put it on her neck. " A violinist will be bothered if she wears a ring, so bear with this necklace okay?"

Kahoko could only say nothing, staring at the beautiful gold ring with her birth stone on the necklace.

Tsukimori smiled more seeing her reaction then leaned over; this time was different with Tsuchiura's. He pressed his lips against her forehead instead of her cheek. After about three minutes frozen time, he released her, then whispered, "Happy White Day, Kahoko."

Kahoko blushed when she felt his breath.

Some distance away, Tsukimori put on his dere smiled, "Oyasumi." After that, he turned on his heel waving goodbye as he walked away.

Kahoko immediately ran to her room, her face burning. Her heart was beating rapidly as she clutched the presents the boys had given close to her. She DID receive presents from others and the same 'White Day' greeting, but she didn't feel the same way about receiving the TsuTsu's.

Kahoko threw herself to her bed, still holding the ribbon and wearing the necklace.  
**  
Meanwhile – the T.R.s  
**  
Tsukimori immediately stop when he saw someone, who almost shared the same initial as him.

"Tsuchiura." He called and the other turned.

Tsuchiura made a face; he was surprised the blue-haired boy had taken this route. "Tsukimori…isn't your house in the opposite way?"

"Iie, I'm planning to stay at hotel today."

"Why?"

"That's…"  
**  
In Tsukimori's house…  
**  
"That's odd…why Ren-chan is so late??" Kyouko whined, sulking.

"Calm down, Kyouko. Maybe he's still with Hino-san." Misa said as she gave her niece a drink.

"Thanks, auntie. Still it's so late to be out alone."

" 'They' haven't come back either." Risa added.

"Right. We only told them to record Ren's act, right? What took them so long?" Mai groaned.

"Anyway, we'll still wait for Ren-chan."

"Yeah. Sorry to bother you auntie."

"It's okay. It's been a long time since we had such a gathering anyway." Misa replied smiling.

-  
-  
-

"Oh, I see. That's why you don't want to go home." Tsuchiura replied sighing after 'his friend' had given him a full explanation.

"Alright. How about staying at my house?"

"Will that be okay??" Tsukimori frowned. (A/N: Remember, Lili's magic was half-casted, because Kahoko turned them back before it finishes by itself)

"Of course. Staying at a hotel is expensive."

And with that the blue-haired boy went home with 'his green-haired friend'.

Leaving us to imagine what Tsukimori's reaction was when he saw his rival sleeping beside him in an unknown room or maybe…Tsuchiura's reaction when he saw his rival asleep beside him in his room. Because the magic would have disappeared at precisely 12:00:01 on the next day.

And what would other people think when that happens.

**  
THE END.  
**  
**A/N:** I know the ending makes you confuse but I did it on purpose…and just like you expect it's LenxKahoxRyotaro. Hwahahaha! Okay, that was very long! Review Please!

Anyway, Happy Earlier White Day for NR Forum, because I post it earlier and HAPPY WHITE DAY FOR FF READERS!

Review please.


End file.
